orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
Howard Berger
Howard Berger is a special make-up effects artist on The Orville. He was the make-up department head for Season 1. Background The son of a Hollywood sound engineer, Berger wanted to design monsters for movies since he was a child."#024 - HOWARD BERGER (PART ONE)". Film Revered Podcast. June 18, 2018. Berger began working on films, television, and theater the day after graduating high school in 1977. He is well known for his designs on a variety of projects and has earned multiple awards for his work on The Walking Dead, The Chronicles of Narnia series, Hitchcock, and Oz the Great and Powerful. He worked under Seth MacFarlane and executive producer Jason Clark, creator of The Orville, on Ted 2. The Orville In early 2016, Clark approached Berger with the opportunity to join an upcoming show "with a lot of aliens on it." Clark had remembered Berger's work on Ted 2, ''in particular his work on a scene set at a comic-con that featured an impressive variety of make-up and costume designs."#025 - HOWARD BERGER (PART TWO)". Film Revered Podcast. June 20, 2018. Berger agreed, read the pilot script, and phoned MacFarlane with suggestions."PLANETARY UNION NETWORK: EPISODE 20". Planetary Union Network. June 17, 2018. Over the course of the first season, Berger and key make-up artist Tami Lane designed most of the aliens on the show. Berger lost his job as head of the make-up department while away for first half of Season 2, working instead on the set of ''Mile 22. When he returned Tami Lane (who used to work under him) had been promoted to department head and Berger was re-employed as a special make-up effects artist, focusing on alien creatures."PLANETARY UNION NETWORK: EPISODE 20". Planetary Union Network. June 17, 2018. Awards For their work on Season 1 of The Orville, Berger was nominated alongside Tami Lane and Garrett Immel by the Make-Up Artists & Hair Stylists Guild Awards for Best Special Make-up Effects - Television and New Media Series.Giardina, Carolyn ."'Darkest Hour' Tops Make-Up Artists and Hair Stylists Guild Awards". Variety. February 24, 2018. Trivia * Both he and wardrobe designer Joseph Porro got their first job on the same show: Neon Maniacs."Seth MacFarlane and behind-the-scenes creative team: "The Orville" | Talks at Google". Talks at Google. Nov. 16, 2017. * He played a puppet character of Kelly Grayson in a deleted scene from ''Mad Idolatry'' alongside prop master Bryan Rodgers (who played the injured girl).@hoops511. "Looks like the episode we did with these amazing puppets created by my pal Mike Lisa @mjl_puppet_design for THE ORVILLE @theorville will now show the brilliant puppeteer skills of myself and genius prop master Bryan Rodgers @bryan.rodgers106 . Make sure to watch it! @macfarlaneseth @tomtheorville@palicki.adrianne #puppets #spaceadventure#muppets #sagpuppeteers #makeup#teamwork". Instagram. Feb. 6, 2019. External links * The IMDb Show: Berger and the KNB EFX studio talk Krill costumes * Interview with the Planetary Union Network * "Space and Beyond" - An article on designing the looks of the characters written in tandem with Maxine Morris See also * ''The World of the Orville'', pages 14, 50, 76-78, 105, 110, 118, 131-33, 155 References Category:Cast and Crew